Reddings-3040-6
Appearance Personality Cold/calculating, has somewhat of a soft spot for children, (denies any claim of this)will sit back and let others fight, then pick off those too weak to fight with it’s pistol.this is due to programming and not a fear of fighting. Normally quiet, when it does speak however its voice is cold and machine enhanced Role Alignment Lawful Neutral Dominant Behavior Patterns Due to the fact that his emotions have been suppressed he has no real love or hate for anything except in extreme circumstances, he only does what he does because it is logical. Good and Bad Habits/Hobbies Due to the fact that he comes from a world that quite literally worships machines "red" has an odd quirk where he will worship machines such as toster ovens and vacuum cleaners, chanting, cleaning them with sented oils and placing candles beside them, though he has noted its more of a compulsion then worship. History Grown on the now lost forge world of Ordia 43. Red was conscripted into the Skitarii rangers at “birth” it was trained as part of the planet's local defence force, it had served for 15 years before being promoted to the rank of Alpha and served another 10 as part of the Ordia exploratory security force. Securing many lost artifacts of pre imperial humanity. Before being called back just 5 months after that to defend the homeworld from the gathering forces of chaos, unfortunately due to distance away the OESF were from Ordia 43, the planet fell just as they had arrived.The planet was now a demon world,a hellish nightmare of demonic machines, out of control titans that had become fused with their pilots, and the traitor legions of the iron warriors, Red had been thought to be lost after a void bomb had been teleported into the bridge of the OESF flagship “Ordia’s Redemption” causing everything stationed onboard at the time to be sucked into the Warp. Note due to the chaotic properties of the warp it is possible for Red to re emerge anywhere in space and time. Political Information Occupation/Affiliation Enemies Allies Notable Relatives Notable Relationships Equipment Mk12 Ordia pattern Radium pistol. Standard sidearm of Skitarii Alpha’s. fires a solid slug of led that had been pre-treated in a bath of radiation, most targets hit with this die within the first day due to extreme radiation poisoning. Mk54 Ordia pattern Heavy Galvanic rifle, A heavy Anti armor rifle capable of extreme range, fires an advanced servitor controlled bullet, when the bullet hits a target, it causes all the potential energy of the target to burn out in a killing blast of electric force. Note: due to the time it would take to manufacture new ammunition for this rifle,”Red” would rather save it for dire situations. Skills/Abilities Fighting Styles Powers Physical Condition Expert marksman due to Skitarii standard Omnispex retina enhancement and onboard targeting systems, Radium enhanced powercore giving Red a mechanical lifespan of over 500 years without refuel, organic components only require base nutrients and protein from fluids such as milk.Has little need for air due to enhanced rebreathers built into the “helmet” adds the effect that he cannot be choked or become sick to due to airborne viruses and pathogens Admin Bill of Approval